


Five Times Cam Thought Of Jolan’s Training

by greyamber



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cam thought of Jolan’s training, and one time he did, but didn’t remember it himself. Actually inspired by fairyglass’ Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cam Thought Of Jolan’s Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2785) by fairyglass. 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and their world. In fact, I hope they own me.  
> Warning: No Slash. Although hint for Teal’c/Cam, for I love this pairing to a ridiculous degree; Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

1.

 _“I seek it.”_

And it was his turn to listen. Cameron watched his challenger, who was watching back intensively, with no wave in the gaze.

Volnek is my brother. Those eyes said.

 

That last night, just a minute or so, two weeks training with Jolan flashed back before Cameron’s eyes. The sparring, the bitter tea, kids tagged along observing him, the running.

That was self defense. Cameron kept protesting, a forced revenge won’t solve no problem.

But that moment he stopped thinking like that at all.

 

He accepted the challenge, a fight warrior to warrior, a revenge acquire. Because he left no other choice.

And because he believed that Jolan did have this right.

 

 

2.

At least one month thereafter Cam was living with the memory of his time in Sodan. Literally. Because Teal’c kept him sparring as long as possible; And because Jackson kept following him with questions about Sodan culture, living style , the way they speak, even questions about that clothe Cameron wore as he went back. They were chasing him this time, because of his two WEEKS experiences with the Sodan.

 

Cameron couldn’t figure out if he should be cheered up or feel bitter.

 

But he liked sparring with the Jaffa, if only that means what he learned with Jolan could be refreshed. First time after the crush, Cameron was feeling collected. His senses sharpened, his breath long and steady, his mind more clearer, let alone to say that his muscles were less weak and vulnerable. Some thing solemn and old sank already into his system, not enough to make him a Sodan, maybe. But enough to lead him a way, the end of this journey is his place in this universe. He came to join SG-1. He said. But now he sensed more reasons to standing here. His own reason.

 

Cameron liked to answer Jackson’s tons of questions, too. Not only because that he always believed that the archaeologist deserved a chance to study all these cultures and other secrets in the universe freely, without the rope of military needs. He did think in that way, but it’s not the reason he want to glue with Jackson – Their first really meeting still made him cringe. Even though he wouldn’t admit it. But – the man deserved his answers and it’s about the Sodan.

Cameron liked to picture the village they lived in, their everyday’s life, the way kids training and working, even the foods they eat, especially Jolan’s bitter healing tea.

Sometimes Teal’c was there, too. In return Cameron knew the interpretations of that culture. The Jaffa told him it’s their old law, that talion is necessary for the peace in the heart of people and the heart of Gods, but only the family member has the right to require the revenge, and that he was regarded as harmless and innocent to the others.

That explained why those kids watching him openly with only curiosity, no flame of hatred; why the other Sodan let him in Jolan’s care; why Jolan cured him only to kill him with both hands. But couldn’t explain the way the Sodan treat him, trained him like a severe teacher to a follow warrior, found the proper tunic and pants and shoes for him like for a brother.

 

The more Cameron talked about his two weeks in Sodan, the more details revealed themselves before the memories blast or trick him. He was tempted too, to keep all of them within himself.

There were thing Cameron could feel their breath, although couldn’t name or touch them. Yet their form sharpened as he recalled the memories every time.

It was then Teal’c suggested to teach him Kel’No’Reem.

 

 

3.

Cam looked forward the night they went back to Sodan to get a blood probe from the Prior, which he shouldn’t. He knew. Others would like to keep themselves far way from a planet full of warriors who once judged him to death. Actually Jackson was really pissed off because he didn’t think it that _right_ way.

The combat in the forest, Cam regarded them like a sparring. Sparring with the Sodan made him feeling welcomed, which he indulged. Jackson was more pissed off as Cam showed off the paths he went, the village he once lived, and Jolan, who was introduced as his mentor, sitter and slave-driver.

They heard that the Sodan hat decided to against the Ori, which lightened Cam’s burden on shoulders but heaved his heart at the same time. Therefore, as he buried that device into the center of the arena, his mood lightened up a little. They’ve got no luck in their former encounters with Priors until now. Sure. But this time was different. The bad guy would have to step into _his_ arena, after all, a place he was once trained, shaped, fight then restored.

 

It’s a place Cam believed could bring him luck just like that cap.

 

 

4.

Cameron didn’t know why Sam couldn’t get it right. It was necessary for him to do something. Since it’s about Teal’c. And it should be _him_ who’s with SG-9 in Sodan now. He is sort of responsible for what happened in that planet. He lighted up the first spark there. He is the string between Earthling and Sodan, like Jackson with the Abidonian and O’Neill with the Askard.

Well. He was. Not any more.

The cottage he once lived was waste, the trees burned, the folk familiar to him were slain by a zombie Volnek (It was then zombies became the worst foe in every Cam’s heroic dream, even though that reason he never figured out).

 

He had no time to grieve. Not until he and Teal’c managed to blew up the zombie Volnek into pieces which even Prior’s magic couldn’t manipulate anymore. The moment they returned to the village, it hit him so hard that he refused to go back the Earth with the wounded Haikon. He wasn’t able to eat nor to drink all day long, yet he was feeling no hungry or thirsty. He managed to find the arena Jolan used to knock him down, then sat.

There Jolan taught him to use the simplest move, left no room or chance for his foe to use. There Jolan showed him to attack with also his movement of feet and the whole body. There Jolan warned to stop regarding weapons as his advantage. Jolan tie the crantoe for him the morning his Kel’shak’lo. Jolan changed banding for him the first two days. Jolan handed the clothes, food and tea to him while Cameron was babbling all the time.

 

It was Teal’c’s idea to find the Sodan, at the very beginning. But it was him who lived with them, even bonded with them in an odd way.

 

Smell of burning still stinking the air. Corpses of kids laid beside the arena. Cameron turned eyes upwards. Sodan. Old, lost tribe, legend of the Jaffa. Sodan was only one of the worlds which fell to the Ori. Yet hatred and guilty heaved Cameron’s heart. His fingertips were trembling and he had to size them hard.

Live as slave, or die in this way, with nothing left?

 _“Except my honor.”_

Suddenly, that line of a certain Klingon strayed across his mind. Wanna to introduce you to Mister Worf, Bones. You’d like him. Cam wondered, if only I could burn some DS9 DVD together with you.

 

Teal’c and Hadden, who volunteered to stay with him were watching his direction intensely. The Jaffa tiled his head up, as he saw that a ghost of chuckle stilled on the corner of Cameron’s mouth.

 

The Colonel stood up. He remained here with the intention to bury the death, actually. He needed to find Jolan.

 

 

5.

Running was part of his daily training back to academy, and part of his life thereafter, nothing more. Then it was Antarctica, running became one of his faintest dream. At first in order to normally walk he must struggle with nothing but share of will, a promise, a remote hope.

 

After been announced that they were trapped in O’Neill’s cabin, Cam was haunted by his own restlessness, had to take a run. He liked that quiet cabin, but the acknowledgment of trapping inside a small space always drives him nut. He had to run, had to do _something._

Running is more than it was after Sodan.

 

Cam ran through the trees, ran as if invisible foe was ambushing in nowhere, was going to attack at any moment, ran as if somewhere – near his final goal there was a bag hanging as a clock, sand ran as every second leaked out, ran as if Jolan’s staff would burn a sparking hole on where he intended to rest, ran and his mind calmed and clear with every breath he let go.

 

 _why do you do this?_

The Sodan looking at him, genially concert and puzzled. It’s supposed to be the last day of your life. _Why do you still train this hard here? Don’t you need…sometime in reflection?_

 _well all I know is… the moment you accept your fate that’s when you’re as good as dead…til then all bets our off._

He expected himto _think._ Of what Jolan? Cam bit his bottom lip. Which role I’m playing in this universe, why I was born, for what I’m going to die. Well. I haven’t got them yet. That’s why I’m still fighting still run

 

That was always his way to think, by doing things. Running was his way to figure them out, and as he ran, he felt that Jolan’s gaze on his back, with each step.

 

 

And a bonus 6, the one Cam himself didn’t remember.

Sometimes the Tau’ri was a wonder to him. Cameron Mitchell surprised Teal’c from time to time all those fifty years on board of _Odyssey_. General Landry spent most of his time with his plants; Daniel Jackson kept his sanity by working through the Askard library and indulged himself with Vala Mal Doran; Colonel Carter was their only hope, and the only one could occupy herself with duty and technology which she always amazed and got exited. Only Cameron Mitchell got instantly restless since the moment he knew that they were meant to strand there.

 

The man still held the band together, made bad jokes during the dinner – the meal he made sure that everyone to share, played a game or two with Landry, cheerful and conversational as he was. But he was frustrated and sole during sparring, or as he ran. Back into his own space most of the day, and Teal’c knew that Cameron Mitchell spent a bit of time within his 302.

Yet the Tau’ri surprised Teal’c.

He saw how the man was running, and how the man fighting with a staff. He became more concentrated in his frustration, which sharpened strengthened his move. Hint of crazy darkened in his shadow, yet his eyes were tougher and firmer.

The man ran through the Odyssey stilling in time, like the heart beat of the ship.

All of those, reminded Teal’c of a young warrior on his trail. Broken, certainly. But even in his broken down, every pieces of him was still shining and pure.

Somehow, although Mitchell never mentioned, Teal’c understood the reason that the Sodan trained him more like a Tek’ ma’te, instead of a murder of his brother.

 

 _“I imagine I went a bit crazy cooped up on that ship for so long.”_ Cameron Mitchell said to him with his always banished smile. Because of their trick to the timeline all the others’ life were back to fifty years ago, none of those happened yet. But the Jaffa saw the same toughly pure deep inside Mitchell’s yet imprecise form. He was tempt to tell him that he did very well in his quest. That he was proud of him. The Sodan who fell to the Ori would be proud of him too.

Maybe later. The Jaffa thought with a smile on.

 

 

 

[END]

 


End file.
